custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Bunker Hill
Bunker Hill is an American mark VI jaeger. A mark VI testbed for mark VII technology, she featured experimental PPDC tech which made her somewhat superior to her mark VI counterparts. Extensive modularity allowed it to be easily outfitted with mature mark VII technology, once VII's had seen sufficient action. History Bunker Hill was the second of three American mark VI jaegers. She was launched on May 12, 2034 and assigned to the Los Angeles Shatterdome. Trial Runs Bunker Hill was fitted with three key equipment that would come standard on all mark VII units: modularity, mark VII torque capacitors and a FLUID synapse system. Initial trial runs had a few hiccups, but were surprisingly successful. The torque capacitors proved even more effective than anticipated, while the synapse system recorded a 20% decrease in response time compared to a mark VI. Modules increased on-time readiness by 50%, while decreasing maintenance costs by 25%. Bunker Hill's mock combat simulations against older jaegers also went smoothly. It decisively dominated Soyuz Akula and Ark Royal, finishing both mark V's in under 10 minutes. Gipsy Avenger was swiftly dispatched in 17 minutes, much to the surprise of Lambert and Burke. Other mark VI units such as Valor Omega and Titan Redeemer also lost mock engagements with Bunker Hill, unable to compete with the American jaeger's responsiveness and readiness. As a result of successful tests, the first batch of six mark VII units was cleared for launch. This consisted of Saber Athena, Viscount Defender, Gothic Indomitable, Iron Duke, Neptune Ticonderoga and Praetor Chimera; all six units would make it into service by April, 2035. 2035 "Uprising" Bunker Hill was joined the battle against rogue Shao drones shortly after November Ajax. It blasted a drone from behind using the IB-66 plasmacaster, proceeding to engage on close quarters combat using triple-claw knuckles. The drone pressed its attack, nailing a barrage of punishing swipes to Bunker Hill's armor. The American jaeger countered with a feint and thrust, skewering the drone's abdomen. Bunker slashed sideways and followed with an elbow to the drone's head. The staggering drone was then caught with a blast of Bunker's Vulcano-4 burners. The American jaeger continued its onslaught, ripping off an arm and pounding the drone to the ground. Bunker Hill emerged victorious by clawing out the drone's spinal vertebrae, ripping off its head in the process. Seconds later, Bunker's left arm was crippled by 5 missile hits. A drone ruthlessly clawed out the arm, using it to smack Bunker repeatedly. The reeling jaeger was terminated by its own arm crushing the conn-pod flat. Bunker Hill's hulk was ripped to shreds for good measure. Aftermath Bunker Hill was deemed unsalvageable by PPDC analysts after MegaTokyo. Its wreck was transported to the Santa Monica Scrapyard and left out to rot. The reason for this was mostly political; Bunker had killed only one drone, a rather meager contribution when compared with the likes of Gothic Indomitable, Iron Duke and Praetor Chimera. This, and its mangled state, meant that Bunker Hill was "unfit" to rest inside Oblivion Bay among legends of past and present. Features Kaiju Killed